Nyctophobia - Fear of the Dark
by C3L35714
Summary: It's just a peaceful night between Red and Yellow - until all the lights go off. The only candles are in the basement with the door that creaks, easily locks, and is hard to open. What's the worse that could happen?


**SpecialShipping! Both are a little OOC, but enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow were relaxing at Yellow's place in the Viridian Forest, when suddenly the lights went out. It was nighttime, and so the entire home was thrown into darkness. Red groaned in annoyance, but stood up and reached for Yellow's hand, causing the shy girl to blush furiously. "You got any candles?" he asked.<p>

Yellow swallowed and managed to say, "I think so. In the basement. There's a spare key and candles, but the entire room is very big - and empty. The door creaks, and it gets stuck easily, but-"

"Don't worry about that. Let's just go find it, okay?"

For some reason, Yellow could not stop shaking. "O-Okay. I think it's to your right." And so off they went towards the basement. Eventually, Yellow decided that they had found the right door, and Red pushed open the door. They peered in the best they could, but it was pointless. Red grinned and stepped inside, but Yellow started to shake again. "Oh! Oh, gosh, NO! No, no, no! No, please," she begged, trying to back away. He grinned, completely oblivious.

"What's the matter? C'mon, it's just a room-"

"Red-!"

"It's okay, Yells; nothing to be afraid of! Look, I'll show you." Red took her arm and dragged her further in. Yellow squeezed her eyes shut in terror as the darkness overwhelmed her. Then the door shut.

"No, Red! N-No," she said frantically. "N-No, no! Please, no! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" she cried. Red stopped smiling and turned to her. Not that she could see so in the darkness.

"Yellow, what's wrong?!" he asked, concerned. "Nothing's going to hurt us, okay? Open you eyes; it's alright," he assured her. Yellow forced her eyes open, trying to make out Red. Nothing. The utter blackness was too much for poor Yellow, and all logic ceased to exist in her mind.

"No, help! Help, help! Please, help!" she screamed, and threw herself at the door, missing by at least a foot. "Please! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Yellow!" Red fumbled for the handle as he heard her pleads, and managed to grip it. He tugged. It didn't budge. He tried again. Same reaction. Red sighed. Well, wasn't this just perfect?

"Yellow, calm down! Yellow! Listen to me!" he yelled over her frantic calls. He grabbed her shoulders, and she yelped, but calmed down when she realized who it was.

"R-Red?"

"It's okay, Yells. Don't worry, alright? Everything is just fine," he assured her. Yellow's breathing slowly returned to a more normal pace.

"O-O-Okay," she said.

"Good. Now, I'm going to find a way to get us out of here-"

"We're stuck?!"

Oops.

"No, no-"

"SOMEONE, HELP! Someone, anyone-!"

"Yellow! I just have to find the key, alright? It's here somewhere, and there's a flashlight somewhere here too. We'll just find those and we're free and clear."

Yellow took a deep breath. "Okay." Red sighed and smiled.

"Let's sit down, alright?" Red sat down, and Yellow reached her hand out to find him - she missed again, and immediately panicked. Her hands straight out in front of her, Yellow started walking deeper into the room, her eyes squeezed shut. "Red, Red?!"

"Yells, come back! I'm over here!" he stood up, but he couldn't see either.

"Red?!"

"Yellow!"

"Red!" Then he found one of her hands. She squeaked in surprise, but his touch reassured her. He felt around until he found her shoulders, and by then Yellow had calmed down a bit more.

"H-Hi," she said uncertainly. Red chuckled a little, not letting go of her hands this time.

"C'mere, sit," he said, and they managed to do so, Red leaning against the wall closest to the door - or, that was his best guess. Yellow, not exactly in her right mind, leaned against Red's chest. Normally, she would have been blushing and stammering hysterically by now, but she was too scared to do anything but try to keep calm.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Red asked carefully, keeping a gentle but firm grip on her took a shuddering breath and spoke so quietly that Red had to strain to hear it.

"I'm scared of the dark," she admitted finally, blushing. Red mentally face-palmed; how could he have missed that?!

"S'okay, Yellow," he said, bringing her closer. Yellow lifted her head to where she felt Red's face was.

"Really? You don't think I'm strange? Or strange-er?" She winced, not having intended to add the second part. Red almost seemed slightly offended.

"No, of course not! You're perfect the way you are," he told her honestly, and hugged her tight. Yellow was blushing harder that ever, but a smile was stuck on her face anyway at the compliment. She smiled; "Thanks." The two Kanto Dex Holders just stayed there. After a long time of listening to Red's steady breathing, Yellow fell asleep against his chest. And Red fell asleep soon after, softly running his fingers through her soft, long hair. And they didn't bother with the key until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Yellow. Did you feel bad for her? I do. At least she has Red to keep her company! :)<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) **


End file.
